Desire
by Greath
Summary: Hiccup learns Dragonese, he soon finds out Toothless' desire. Will Hiccup help his friend or will he refuse? Dragon!Toothless/Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Toothcup i made! i know some people are going to like this. so ENJOY! **

Mating season.

These were two words that the Vikings of Berk did not look forward to. The dragons, on the other hand, very much did. All the male dragons were excited about making the new generation of dragons.

All but one. This one lonely dragon couldn't carry on his generation, because he could not find any females of his species. This dragon was a Night Fury, otherwise known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. His name was Toothless. The Vikings assumed that he was the last of his kind. Maybe they were right.

The mighty Night Fury and his rider, Hiccup, were in the cove, the place where they first met. Hiccup was a boy with red hair and green eyes. He had a very caring heart towards dragons. He loved everything about dragons. He loved how they looked, their intelligence, and most of all, how some of them could be great friends.

Hiccup had been spending the last month trying to learn Dragonese. He already knew that dragons understood human tongue, and he wanted to know what Toothless was saying back. "Ok, I think have a good enough grasp on Dragonese," Hiccup said, as he was closing a book.

He looked at Toothless excitedly. He really hoped that he would finally be able to understand him. He exhaled slowly, then asked the Night Fury, "Ok, say something?"

The dragon looked at him intently. He had assumed that it was not possible for human to learn his language. But then again, he himself had befriended a human, back when people thought that was impossible.

"_Does it work?_"Toothless asked.

Hiccup started to grin widely; his eyes were at big as Toothless'. He did nothing but stare at his dragon, still with some disbelief that he had actually understood what Toothless had just said. Hiccup tried to speak back, but was too excited.

"Yes! By Thor, I can't believe it. I can understand you. This is so awesome!" Hiccup cheered. He jumped to his feet, jumping and laughing in joy, before he gave the dragon a hug. In return, instead of purring or giving a general dragon noise, Toothless took advantage of the fact that he could now talk to Hiccup.

"_This really is amazing... Hiccup, I have wanted to tell you something but I never could, because you didn't understand me,_"Toothless said.

Hiccup looked up at him curiously. "Well bud, now you can tell me," he said to him.

"_I love you. Ever since we first became friends, I've loved you. I wanted to tell you, but you never understood me._"

Hiccup scratched behind his friend's ear, smiling. "I love you too, bud."

Toothless looked down at Hiccup, in expaseration. The human thought it was only friendship love, he didn't actually love him the way Toothless loved him.

Hiccup looked back up at him, and noticed he was still concerned about something. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"_It's just..." _he trailed off, trying to find a way to tell the boy what kind of love he had for him.

"It's just what? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

It took the Night Fury a few moments before he continued. "_We're not talking about the same kind of love_," he said to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at him closely, at first a bit confused, but then he realized what the dragon meant.

"Oh, that kind of love," Hiccup muttered. He backed out of the hug nervously.

Toothless had a way to deal with this dilemma, but he wasn't sure. "_Hiccup... I know how deal with this, but you won't like it_," he said.

"Tell me. How bad can it be?" Hiccup told him.

The dragon knew that the boy was willing to help him in almost any situation. He still wasn't sure that Hiccup would help him with this one.

Toothless walked away from the pond, moving to rest by a nearby tree instead. Hiccup followed, concerned with what his friend's idea could be.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, as he laid next to the dragon. "I'm willing to help with any of your problems... no matter how crazy they sound."

Toothless could tell by the sound of Hiccup's voice that he was willing to help him, no matter what the situation was.

"_Fine, Hiccup, if you're willing. But like I said you may not like it_," Toothless told Hiccup again.

"Bud, it'll be ok. How bad can it be?" Hiccup assured him.

Toothless looked at him, knowing Hiccup would not like his next suggestion... but he had to try.

"_I want you to be my mate_," Toothless told him.

Hiccup went from smiling happily to a look of disbelief. He forced out a few nervous laughs, but then he saw that the dragon was not joking.

He really did want Hiccup to be his mate. He swallowed hard before talking.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

The dragon nodded.

"Have you lost your mind! You're a dragon, and I'm a human! Two different species! Why would you even suggest that!" Hiccup yelled at his friend.

Toothless just quietly listened to his friend.

"This is just wrong. I mean, who would actually want someone from another species to be their mate?" Hiccup questioned the Night Fury.

"_Maybe someone... who actually cares about that person. Someone who is loyal to that person, and loves that person so much that they would die for them, and never leave them, no matter how other people would judge them_!" Toothless suddenly roared back.

Toothless was very angry at Hiccup. He didn't understand why certain humans were so willing to help with someone else's pain... but as soon as it affected them directly, they would go all crazy and forget everything important.

In frustration, the dragon stood and stormed off. He wanted to be away from Hiccup. Even though he didn't want to, he could understand why his best friend would overreact over something like this.

"_Maybe I need to give him time to think_," Toothless said to himself as he walked away. He was now on the other side of the pond, away from Hiccup.

As the sun fell under the trees, Toothless was in no mood to go back to the village.

He did, however, want to let Hiccup know that he had every right to overreact. But he didn't know if the boy was in a mood to talk yet, so he decided to wait till morning.

"_Hiccup_," Toothless called over at him.

"What do you want?" Hiccup replied sourly.

"_I'm going to spend the night here. If you want to go back to the village, you can_." Toothless said to him.

Hiccup didn't respond, even though Toothless knew he heard him.

"_Maybe he'll also spend the night here_," Toothless said to himself.

As the daylight sky darkened to night, Toothless grew tired. "_I need to sleep. I'll talk to Hiccup in the morning, and try to find a solution to our little problem_," The dragon said to himself as he fell asleep.

**So is it good so far? Let me know! Thanks seeya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2! I'm really sorry it took so long. I'll be more quick next time. I'll like to thank W3R-SiN for the help with beta reading the last couple of parts.**

Toothless awoke to see Hiccup in front of him. He was holding a basket of cod, his favorite. Hiccup placed the basket at his side, but didn't open it.

"Toothless, I was thinking about your little idea, and I have a few questions," Hiccup said. Toothless tilted his head curiously, waiting.

"One: Why didn't you pick another dragon to be your mate? Two: Why again did you choose me to be your mate? And three: If, and only if, I do decide to do this, how is it going to work?" Hiccup asked the last question very sharply.

"_Can I have the fish?"_ Toothless asked him abruptly.

"No," the boy told him. The dragon glowered at him impatiently. He had suspected this. He wanted the fish, but he knew he wouldn't get it if he didn't answer Hiccup's questions.

Hiccup had quickly learned that the best way to get Toothless to do something was to bribe him. He would usually offer Toothless a basket of fish for whatever it was Hiccup needed... and eventually, the dragon would always give in.

"_If I answer your questions, then can I have the fish?"_ Toothless asked knowingly.

"Yep," Hiccup replied.

Toothless sighed and began, "_First of all, I didn't pick another dragon, because I really didn't like the idea of there being a dragon crossbreeds. Secondly, I chose you be my mate because I figured that you would be the only non-dragon that would let me... and I cared for you so much that after a while I started to love you, as more than a friend."  
_  
"It was more of a sexual love?" Hiccup interrupted him.

"_Yes. And finally, third... the only way it can work is if I put my shaft in you, and there is only one way to do that, considering you're a male,"_ Toothless finished.

Hiccup knew what he meant. It meant that his dragon, his best friend, was going to invade a part of him he never would have thought about being invaded. He was kind of prepared for it, but was still apprehensive.

He did want to help his friend, and wanted him to be happy, but if it was going to leave a horrifying memory for him to live with, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Several seconds passed before Hiccup broke the silence, saying, "I don't know if I want to go through with this."

Toothless let out a distressed moan in reply. He wanted Hiccup to just go through with it, but he also understood why he was frightened.

He then quickly added as a suggestion, "_Maybe if you think about it some more, you could come to a decision?"  
_  
Hiccup started to pace in circles, rubbing the back of his neck. Thinking about if he should help his friend or not.

The dragon calmly watched and waited for Hiccup to answer. Eventually, though, he paused.

"Actually..." as Hiccup spoke, Toothless rumbled expectantly, "here, eat while I think some more." Hiccup said, then dumped the fish onto the grass for Toothless to eat.

He rumbled and looked down at the fish, "_Thank you, but can you try to come up with a decision more quickly?_" Toothless asked him.

"I'll try, but I'm still a little uncomfortable with this idea. At the same time, I'd hate to see you sad, or in pain," Hiccup said.

As time passed by, Toothless eventually finished eating. Now he had gone back to patiently waiting for Hiccup. While he waited, he mulled over how he had fully realized his love for the boy went from brotherly love, to a sexual love.

It might have started some two months ago, when Hiccup had changed his clothes. He hadn't known that Toothless had been in his room at the time. The boy had just returned back from a swim in the lake, and was dripping wet, from head to toe.

Toothless hadn't bothered to make any noise like usual; he had laid there quietly, watching Hiccup. When Hiccup removed his wet pants and underwear, the Night Fury's eyes widened.

At first, he wasn't quite sure what it fully meant, but after a few seconds he started to realize what he was looking at. His eyes immediately locked on the boy's cock.

He did nothing but stare at his human's shaft. At the time he was in awe at what he was looking at. After several seconds of staring he decided it was enough.

He quickly left the room without getting Hiccup's attention. He walked out of the house and made his way over to the cove. He was flabbergasted at what just took place.

"_Why didn't I look away? Why did I just star at my human's shaft and like it?"_ Toothless thought to himself while walking to the pond, in the middle of the cove.

He was very confused. He didn't know why he liked gawking at Hiccup's shaft. He knew that if he did like this he was a homosexual and not even to another dragon, but a human!

He hoped that he would never have to witness anything like that again. But as time passed his love for the boy grew more and more into a sexual love, until finally the dragon wanted his human to be his mate.

"Toothless" Hiccup said walking over to him

The dragon quickly can back to reality, having his thoughts interrupted.

"_Did you come to a decision?"_ Toothless asked

The boy sighed before talking "Yes I have...I've decided" he paused, biting his lip. "I want to help you"

"_Really_!" Toothless said with excitement

Hiccup nodded

The Night Fury didn't know what to say he was so excited

"_I-I I'm speechless. This is just fantastic! I can't thank you enough."_ He said to Hiccup

"Well" the boy said, scratching behind his ears "maybe you can" he gave a smile as he said that.

The dragon's ears shot straight up. He couldn't believe that Hiccup said something like that. The way he said it sounded like he too was eager to mate with him. Yet Toothless was unsure. He just has to wait and see if he was correct.

**Well there is chapter 2! Hope it was good. like always review. Chapter 3 is going be a little interesting ;) **

**REVIEWS = LOVE show the love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would love to give a big thanks to W3R-SiN for helping me! **

**W3R-SiN did the sex part so make sure u thank him for an amazing job**

Toothless looked at Hiccup confusingly. He wasn't sure if the boy was eager to mate with him or if he was nervous. After a brief moment of staring at his human he asked "are_ you scared?" _

"Not really" Hiccup replied.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, toxic green blazing through an evergreen forest. Hiccup was first to strike, his soft lips crashing into the firm ones of his dragon in a violent passion. It was an odd sensation, the way the two sets of lips mingled and rubbed together. Yet despite the size difference the two sets of lips melded perfectly.

It took awhile before Toothless regained his senses enough to fall back pulling Hiccup with him. A low moan escaped Hiccup as Toothless wrapped his forepaws tightly around his human, pulling his thin frame into his well muscled scaly chest. Feelings of love, passion, and lust burst forth to the forward consciences of both dragon and human. What felt like hours passed before Hiccup pulled back allowing air to fill his burning lungs.

Toothless' pupils narrowed to slits giving him the look of a predator. Yet instead of fear Hiccup felt his desire rise yet again. He felt the shivers of want shoot along his spine as he was rolled over and pinned softly by Toothless. His breath caught in his chest as his gaze fell onto the face of his lover. Passion, lust, but most of all love burned violently within the twin toxic green pools that were Toothless's eyes.

Their mouths connected again, this time slower. "Be gentle..." Hiccup whispered as they broke apart for air. Toothless gave his signature 'grin' and a soft rumble of reassurance in reply. Using his nose he began to try and gently remove Hiccup's shirt and vest, but despite his efforts the clothing remained in place. Hiccup allowed a chuckle to escape at his dragons efforts before removing the stubborn cloth.

Toothless's eyes became more feral as the urge to mate, to claim what was rightfully his, grew to new dimensions. The sight of the half stripped body that lay before him brought such addicting sensations. _'Freya...thank you' _Toothless thought as he dropped his head to his humans fragile frame. Upon inhaling Toothless could smell the want and desire coming from Hiccups scent, the mere thought drove him wild.

Hiccup, aroused, moaned loudly as Toothless's breath blazed across his bare skin. Fighting against the urge to submit, Hiccup brought himself to his knees.

"Toothless...Let me help you...Please" Hiccup whispered sensually in the dragon's ear, his hand tracing the neck and shoulder muscles of the Night Fury.

All Toothless could do was nod and rumble, his mind swimming with thoughts of passion and sweat. Hiccup allowed himself to give in to his curiosities, his hands exploring parts previously unknown to him. So the explorations continued, a boy on his knees, and a dragon sitting frozen in pleasure. Soon Hiccup found himself approaching the area that craved his attention the most. Hiccup sat shocked at the sight of the swollen sheath containing Toothless's member.

Toothless was torn from his thoughts as Hiccup's hand gently squeezed his most sacred area. A deep rumbling growl escaped his mouth, his hips thrusting forward a few times. His talons gripped the earth in a vice like hold, his breath becoming ragged. Hiccup could only stare as the shaft slid from its confines, coming to rest only after its full 1 foot length stood exposed and throbbing.

His mouth moved silently before his shaking hand came to rest upon the shaft. This caused the growl in his dragon's throat to stop, the sound of his ragged breaths to begin echoing in the air around the pair. Hiccup's mind was overwhelmed by fascination and fear as his hands began to stroke the Night Fury slowly.

The shaft was unlike any that he had seen before, a bulbous knot sat firmly at the base of the shaft while the length was covered in small ridges and bumps. The tip was tapered slightly, allowing for easy entry. Toothless's silence shattered as he began moaning and whimpering at his lovers ministrations.

As the strokes became more confident the tip of his cock began to leak pre in copious amounts. The shaft's surface became almost mirror-like. The scent of arousal grew thick in the air, Hiccup began to wonder what the liquid would taste like. His mind made up, he worked up the courage to speak.

"Toothless...Can I try something?" Hiccup asked shakily. Toothless looked down at him _"Anything...just please don't stop"_ he begged taking his front paw and gently stroking his human's back. "O...Ok I need you to roll onto your back..." without hesitation Toothless rolled onto his back. His muscles flexing and quivering as he became slightly more relaxed. His toxic eyes follow each movement of his lovers body. Watching as Hiccup positioned himself in front of his throbbing dragon-hood _"What are you...OH GODS!"_ Toothless let loose a high pitch wail as Hiccup let his tongue flick across the tip of his cock.

Toothless threw his head back and his body arched towards the mouth of his lover. Hiccups eyelids fell as he continued to lick the dragon's shaft. The flavor was addictive, so bold and powerful with a salty/sweet aftertaste.

"_Gods Hiccup don't stop p...please don't stop" _Toothless begged his hips thrusting into the air at each lick. The whimpers and moans of pleasure drove Hiccup to his next action. Slowly he wrapped his lips around the throbbing shaft, bobbing his head slowly. Toothless's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed with a feral groan as Hiccup gave him his first blow-job.

The dragon's body twitched with pent up pleasure, rivers of ecstasy raging in torrents across his muscled frame. Hiccup continued his assault, using his mouth and tongue to pleasure the parts of the shaft that they could reach. One hand wrapped firmly above the base of the throbbing organ, gently massaging ridges that were there. The other hand fell lower so that he grabbed himself. This play of passion continued until Toothless had had enough 'foreplay'

"_Hiccup...this is not enough..." _Toothless said his lustful gaze tearing through Hiccup. Hiccup gulped and nodded silently. Reluctantly he stood, removing himself from his previous kneeling position. The lust that had blinded him earlier was now being replaced by nervousness. He trembled as his remaining clothing fell to the earth. Toothless rolled over so as to stand again; he saw the look in hid lovers eyes. _"Don't worry, I will be gentle."_

Hiccup visually relaxed at that comment. His signature grin appeared on his face, Toothless returned the expression. "So how...you know..." Hiccup asked, his hand scratching the back of his neck. _"Well...get on your hands and knees" _Hiccup nodded before getting onto his hands and knees. Toothless looked over his lover, assessing the compromising position that he was in. Noticing a few problems in his stance toothless began to correct certain aspects of it. And after the corrections they both were ready.

"_Ok...are you ready?"_ Toothless asked soothingly. Hiccup nodded and watched as the dragon walked behind him. He yelped as he felt the rough surface of the dragons tongue lick across his backside. "Toothless! What are you...?" _"Extra lubrication. Should make this a lot easier on you...and me" _the dragon said.

After Hiccup was significantly lubed up, Toothless mounted his lithe frame. The feeling of the dragon's forepaws wrapping around his waist gave him some comfort. The two sat in this position for a while, their bodies melding perfectly. It was as though the gods had made them for each other.

Hiccup wanted to feel the massive organ within him. He wanted to feel each thrust as his dragon claimed him. No longer did his mind object, instead both mind and body rang out in passionate unison. The dragon was beyond words, his only vocalization a deep seductive growl. His back arched as he tried to find his entrance, and after a few moments he did. _"I love you...forever"_ Toothless said before plunging himself into his lovers tight confines.

Hiccup yelped and bit his lip, a distinct copper flavor coating his tongue. A thin trail of tears slid down his face, the pain was earthshaking. Toothless cooed softly, allowing his tongue to erase the tears from his mates face. After a small eternity passed Hiccup nodded lightly, signaling for his lover to continue.

Slowly the thrusting began, the dragon excising vast reserves of will power in his restraint. Hiccups face changed from a contortion of pain into an expression of pure ecstasy. His whimpers, of pain becoming moans of pleasure and lust. The ridges and curves of the dragon's member touched and massaged every sensitive spot Hiccup had. "More..." Hiccup begged. At this statement Toothless' will power broke, all his love and lust for hiccup burst, dominating both his body and mind.

His thrusts grew in strength and power, becoming feral. Hiccup could only moan in ecstasy as he was bred by his lover. The sounds that Toothless produced were wild and vicious, expressing his dominance and ecstasy all at once.

Hiccups entire body shook with the force of the thrusts, but there was no pain only pleasure. If possible Toothless' thrusts became faster and stronger. _"Hiccup...I'm close!" _Toothless said dropping his head near the Hiccup's ear. "Me too, ugh..." Hiccup grunted. The two reached their peaks in unison, an earsplitting shriek filled the air as Toothless buried himself for the final time.

Pint after pint of searing hot seed flooded hiccups body, his stomach swelling slightly at the amount of seed within him. The feeling of the Night Fury's orgasm brought about his own. Hiccups orgasm covered both the earth and his chest in a thin layer of white.

Both lay panting as they came down from their highs. Slowly Toothless removed himself from hiccup a small torrent of seed following the exit. The dragon fell onto his side pulling his mate with him. _"By the gods Hiccup...that was amazing. _Toothless said, exhaling heavily. "Yes it was" the boy said to him. After a few minutes of silence Toothless said to Hiccup, _"There is something else I must do, to." _"What is that?" _"I must mark you." _Toothless said.

Hiccup nodded slowly, he had seen this done before. The male dragon would bite the area where the neck and shoulder met; this would show that the dragon was already mated. "Do it." _"You know that there will be trouble..." _"They can go to Hel." Hiccup said bitterly, _"This will hurt..." _Toothless whispered, Hiccup merely turned to stare at him "Do it...my Mate" Toothless' heart filled with such happiness at that statement.

The sound of the wicked fangs unsheathing was all Hiccup heard before his shoulder was pierced. He hissed loudly as the dragon marked him permanently as his own.

"Toothless I love you" Hiccup said into the dragon's ear.

"_I love you too, Hiccup_"

**Ok that's chapter 3 again a big thanks to W3R-SiN for the help! and W3R-SiN is accepting Prompts. so if you guys have any send him a PM. Also if you guys think i should keep going with this story let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers here is chapter 4! I'm so so so sorry it took so long but I'm now back in school and have like no free time. so ya enjoy!**

**A/N i did not check this over so if there are any errors im sorry (also PM me what errors i made) and also sorry if its short. **

Hiccup couldn't believe what he and his dragon did. Two friends, both male, and both of them different species, mated and yet they both enjoyed every bit of it. Hiccup rubbed his wound, as he tried to ease the pain. He thought about what his father would do when he hears what he and his dragon did.

"Are they going to throw me into exile? Are they going to kill Toothless?" he thought to himself.

Toothless was sitting next to him. He too couldn't believe what they did. He also wasn't sure what was going to happen when they returned to the village. But he remembered what Hiccup said to him before he marked him. "They can go to Hel." He was so happy when he heard Hiccup say that.

"_Hiccup stop worrying, who cares what people think. If they hate you and exile you then so be it. I'll always be by your side." _

"I know, I'm just worried about what Astrid will think."

"_Who cares what she thinks. She was never a good girlfriend anyway_"

"I know, but I don't want to get punched again. Every time I do something she doesn't approve of I get hit."

"_Well this time I'll make sure you don't get hit." _Toothless said, then gave his toothless smile.

"Thanks bud, I know I can always trust you when I need help with something."

Hiccup then looked at the mark that toothless gave him and then looked back at toothless, with an apprehensive look.

"I'm also kind of worried. What if something bad happens?"

The dragon sighed and said, "_Like I said, just relax. Stop worrying so much. When you talk about how worried you are it makes me even more worried, so just stop" _

Hiccup realized that he was worrying too much and that he needs to stop.

"Yeah you're right I'll stop…sorry" the teen said

"_It's ok. When do you think it's a good time to go back to the village?" _Toothless asked

"We should sleep here and go back first thing in the morning."

The dragon was in no rush to get back to the village so he agreed. "_That's fine by me." _He said

"Ok so how about we get to sleep now? Considering it's getting dark and I'm tired out little incident we had earlier"

"_Sure and yeah that little incident we had, it may happen again."_ Toothless said, with a wink at the last part.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. "I'm ok with that. It will take some time to get use to but other then that I actually enjoyed it"

Toothless waged his tail and was delighted that Hiccup was happy to mate with him again and that he enjoyed it.

"_I'm glade you enjoyed it, I on the other hand didn't… nope just kidding I loved it! If you want I could go into detail on what I could do to you the next time we have our little incident."_

Hiccup thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "not right now maybe later… ok?"

"_Fine I'll talk about it another time_" the dragon said, a bit sad that Hiccup didn't want to hear how he would please him the next time they do it.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I need to sleep." Hiccup told Toothless, as he tried to go under Toothess' wing. Once he was under his wing he went by his ear and whispered, goodnight and sleep well. Toothless listened to Hiccup's heart beat and soon he was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Im back with an update sorry if I took long but I have been having some personal problems. **

Toothless woke up before Hiccup. He carefully tried to move his body without waking up Hiccup. Once he was up, he stretched his legs and his two massive wings. He then turned and looked at the teen.

"_I still can't believe how adorable he looks sleeping." _Toothless quietly said.

The dragon walked around the cove, waiting for Hiccup to wake up. He decided that while he waits he should go get breakfast. He walked over to the lake and cautiously observed the water looking for a fish. Ever since he lost his tail fin he couldn't catch fish as good as he use to but he was still ok at it.

He saw a fish swimming in his direction, he moved his head back, and when the fish was in position he quickly jerked his head into the water and caught the fish. He set that one aside for Hiccup and he repeated the same process to get another one. Once he had both his fish and Hiccup's, he didn't feel like waiting for Hiccup to wake up, so the dragon took it upon himself to wake the teen up.

He walked over to Hiccup and pushed his snout on Hiccup head. _"Hiccup wake up" _He said but there was no response. He then tried saying his name louder, _"Hiccup…wake up", _still no response. The Night Fury was getting annoyed. He decided to poke him till he woke up. "_Hiccup _(poke, poke, poke) _wake up you lazy fishbone_" he said as he was poking him.

Hiccup just mumbled something in response and shushed him away. "_Are you kidding me? He just shushed me… that's it." _Toothless thought to himself. He raised one of his paws and hit the ground right next to where Hiccup was sleeping. That surly got the boy to wake up.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you! You almost crushed my head!" Hiccup yelled at him

"_Well sorry maybe if you would wake up when I was trying to get you up I would not of have done that" _He said

"Well sorry I can't just wake up early in the morning and immediately be ready to do stuff"

Toothless was at a loss of word for a few moments. "_Yeah you're right. We dragons are too use to waking up and immediately going out and doing stuff, but that's not the reason I woke you. The reason I woke up is so we can have breakfast."_

"Oh" Hiccup said, feeling bad that he yelled at his friend "sorry I yelled at you"

"_It's ok I forgive you. Now let's eat."_ The dragon said, grabbing one of the fish and giving it to Hiccup.

"Thank you, but I need a fire to cook this, I can't eat it raw." He said

"_Ok ill just my fire breath to cook it. How does that sound?"_ Toothless asked.

"That's fine"

Hiccup backed away from the fish so toothless can cook it. Toothless then slowly began to cook the fish, he didn't want to do it quickly or other wise he would burn the fish. After the fish was cooked he gave it to Hiccup, and the duo began to eat.

They really didn't talk much while they ate. Both were ready for what ever was going to unfold when they entered the village. Once they finished eating, Hiccup and Toothless began they way back to the village.

"_So you're not worried about what might happen once we tell everyone what we did_?" Toothless asked

"Yes I am worried. What made you think I wasn't worried?" Hiccup asked him

"_It's just that you don't look that worried"_

"Well I am worried. You don't think I'll be worried if my own father exiled me or even worse put you to death?"

"_Sorry there is no reason to get all mad I was just asking a question." _

"I'm not getting mad I'm just answering your question" Hiccup replied back to the dragon

As the approached the village Hiccup could see Astrid and Stoick were talking, and everyone else was going about with their business. Once Astrid saw Hiccup enter the village she lost it.

"HICCUP! Where have you been? You told me that you'll be back with in the hour not a whole day!"

"I can-" Hiccup tried to finish his sentence but was thrown to the ground by a very angry Astrid.

The second Hiccup hit the ground Toothless jumped in between the two and Astrid, _"leave him alone!" _He roared.

The blond Viking feel to her feet, shocked at what Toothless did.

"Hiccup what is his problem?" Astrid asked

"His problem is YOU. You hit me and throw me to the ground for what ever it is I do that you don't approve of " Hiccup told Astrid, as he got to his feet.

Now Stoick and the rest of the village were circled around Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid, wondering what is going on.

"_Hiccup this is now a good time to tell them"_ Toothless said to him. Hiccup looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup what is the meaning of this? Why did Toothless try to attack Astrid?" Stoick asked.

"I can explain why Toothless did what he did and why I have been gone for a day" Hiccup said. For some reason he couldn't say that he and Toothless mated. He face turned red and he began to sweat. He looked around, seeing who was watching. He saw it was almost the entire village.

"Son, what is it?" Stoick asked

Hiccup took a deep breath, looked at Toothless and said "No turning back" and with that he removed his shirt to show the scar. Everyone was speechless, in shock, and some were just confused.

"Devil what did you do to my boy! I'll have you head!" Stoick yelled

"It's not all his fault. Some of it is my fault too."

"By Odin what did you do to make him attack you?"

"He didn't attack me. We mated!" Hiccup hollered back to his father and to everyone else who could hear.

This time simultaneously Astrid and Stoick both yelled, "you what!"

Hiccup could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he spoke.

"Yes Toothless and I mated. We both love and care for each other, and we have taken this to a sexual relationship. And this scar" he said pointing to it "Toothless marked me to show others that I was already mated." And with all that said Hiccup and Toothless waited, nervously to see what the people's response would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been busy in school and had some other stuff to do. so without nothing else to say... enjoy the last chapter to this story! **

**A/N **This fic is finished! Completed! Say it with me. FINISHED! COMPLETED! Now let's spell it out. F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D! C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-D! But, I'll try to be extra nice and explain things. So that we can all understand. Okey dokey? So, what does it mean when a story is finished and completed AND is under the COMPLETE section? That's right! It means that I'M NEVER GOING TO UPDATE IT OR ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER OR CONTINUE WORKING ON IT! So, please! Please! For the love of God! DO NOT ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR 'STORY ALERT'! Please!

* * *

"Hiccup!" stoick yelled

"What possessed you to mate with this devil?"

There was anger in Hiccups eyes as his father finished the sentence. He wondered if he was the only smart one in the entire village. Considering he told everyone why he mated with Toothless and yet they still ask.

"I already told you. We loved each other and we took this to a sexual level! Why can't anyone listen the first time I tell you people something?"

"You are- WERE going to be the chief of the village, but now seeing that you have decided not to mate with a human female but instead with a dragon! Now there is only one other alternative for you." Stoick said

"_What did he mean by…?" _Toothless stopped in mid sentence understanding what Hiccup's father meant,

_No, anything but that, how can he do that? It's unreasonable especially to his ONLY son! _The dragon thought

Hiccup, not clearly hearing what his father said asked,

"What are you going to do with me now that I have mated with another creature that is not human?"

"You will be exiled for the village. Never come back here again." He said, almost tearing up as he spoke.

"If that's what you want, to let you exiled your only son." Hiccup said to his father

"Yes. You're not a Viking. You're not my son. This time I mean it."

Astrid, who was next to Stoick couldn't believe what the man just did. _It's not fair. It's not fair. She thought. _The blond Viking needed to stop this ridicules situation.

"Stoick it's not only Hiccup, it's all of us!" Astrid yelled.

"What are you talking about, Astrid?" Stoick asked, with a puzzled look.

"Me, Fishlegs, Snotlout, The Twins, we too mated with our dragons. If you exile Hiccup then you need to exile all of us!"

Stoick couldn't possible exile all the teens. If he did that then there will be no new generation of Viking. He was forced to make a discussion with the elders.

"Give me time to speak with the elders." Stoick said and walked over to the elders. Astrid and the other teens walked over to Hiccup.

"So uh... you guys also mated with your dragons?" Hiccup asked all the teens nodded. "How long have you guys kept this a secret?"

"We all kept it a secret for awhile now." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah it was going to be kept secret but until Astrid had to rat us out." Tuffnut angrily said.

"Listen it wouldn't of have been fair to see Hiccup get exiled and we stay. And pulse it would of gotten out sooner or later." Astrid replied back to Tuffnut.

"What ever it doesn't matter now. We are all going to be exiled."

"You don't know that for sure. They could change their minds." Fishlegs said, trying to keep a positive attitude

After a whole two hours Stoick returned to the teens.

"The elders and I have decided. After countless arguments we have decided that you will not be put into exile."

Everyone's faces were filled with excitement. But before they could jump for joy Stoick continued speaking.

"But we still want grandchildren, because we, as a village need to survive. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" Hiccup and the other teens said.

"Good" Stoick replied, with a smile, knowing that future generations will come.

_Odin, give the village strength, to be able to sleep in the many nights to come. _

**I'm so happy I finally got this story done! I could not of done it without all the reviews and the story alerts! Thank you all! Also I hope you guys know what Stoick meant with that last thought. ;) I may also make a Desire 2 but I do not know yet. But still keep an eye out if I do do make a Desire 2, you'll never know. **

**So with that said I'll see you guys when my crazy imagination make another amazing HTTYD story. **

**Follow me on Twitter for story update. Greath93**

**TOOTHCUP ROCKS! \m/ ^_^ \m/ **


	7. Desire 2!

**Hello people of the internet!**

** If you've been following me since Desire ended you know that I've had my ups and downs with writers block. I was able to write a few 1shots and recently I posted two new stories, Solution For A Sleepless Night and A Series Of Lustful Occurrences. For the first story (Solution For A Sleepless Night ) I didn't like how the plot was developing so I decided to remove it for the time being. I'll upload it soon with a rewritten chapter 1. As for the other story that is still up and I would like to post chapter 3 before the start of February. **

**Now you are all probably wondering why I posted another chapter to Desire if it's just me rambling? And the reason is... I want to write a Desire 2 bu I'm having trouble coming up with a plot. If anyone has any ideas please tell me. **

**I DON NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF HICCUP TURNING INTO A DRAGON, GETTING PREGNANT, OR TOOTHLESS TURNING HUMAN. I'M SORRY.**

**So send me your ideas/suggestions. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with. :) Also PLEASE be as detailed as possible when telling me your idea/suggestion.**

**~Greath **


End file.
